Dryad
Dryads (ドライアード) are a species of forest sprites found in YGGDRASIL and the New World that are born after a tree has advanced in years, enough to produce its own spirit to interact with the physical world. Description Dryads are a race of forest spirits, particularly a wood spirit. Dryads happens to place a deep importance on their varieties of trees, preventing any attempts to harm them. They did not have a brave figure, but it would be suitable to call their race the watchmen of trees. To Dryads, happiness was being bathed in the warmth of sunlight, getting water from the ground, and listening to the sound of the wind rustling the leaves of their tree. To dryads, time passing by did not have much meaning to them. As existences that lived for several centuries, the period of several years did not mean much for a race like Dryads. Time to Dryads was mostly told by when the sun rose and dropped. Dryads did not know how long it had been and they could not easily answer questions to outsiders who visit their lair. They have never bother to count the number of times the sun rose and set.Overlord First Half Chapter 34: Preparations Part 3 Appearance With an appearance of a human or elf, the Dryad's skin had the gleam of polished wood, and their hair was fresh green leaves. It was like an extremely first class figure that an artist carved out of wood. In a way, Dryads closely resemble young female humans, but with skin colored like tree bark and leaves adorning their bodies. Abilities Being tree spirits, dryads are born from trees and have a deep understanding of nature. Dryads can use magic to manipulate nature to a small degree. Also, thanks to their innate connection to their tree of birth, they are able to fully merge with it, erasing their presence in the physical world, seemingly becoming invisible even to Aura's sensory abilities. Through this state they are able to safely observe what happens in their territory, only revealing themselves unless they wish to. However, it appears they can not venture far from their birth forest. This was due to the deep relationship they have with their tree that Dryads cannot leave it alone without themselves present alongside it. The reason being is that they are tied to the tree which bears them, for it acts as an anchor of a sort to the physical world. The further they move away from their tree, the weaker they got over the course of longer distance each step of the way, and it would eventually lead to death. If their tree was cut down, they would immediately die afterward. However, they can bypass this obstacle with the help of an outside party, by transplanting their birth tree to another location.Overlord Volume 04 Special Drama CD: The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Trivia * Dryads mostly enter their trees to hide. * Due to their long existences, dryads do not have an understanding of the value of time like humans do. * According to one dryad, they have good relations with elves. * As they are spirits, dryads do not sleep like normal creatures. * Pinison Pol Perlia was the only resident dryad found in the northern region of the Great Forest of Tob. * Dryads, like treants, utilize their roots to obtain nourishment from the soil and hence, they don't really need to eat anything in order to survive.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A Day in Nazarick * Dryads love clean water and sunlight, and they only attack humans in self-defense.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown References }} Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Spirits Category:Racial Classes